Conventionally, it is known that connector parts to which wire harnesses and the like for automobiles are connected are provided with a sealing portion in order to prevent the intrusion of a liquid such as water or oil. As this type of connector part, for example, terminal blocks including a housing having a resin portion, and a bus bar made of an Sn-plated copper bar or the like are known, wherein the bus bar is fixed to the resin portion through insert molding.
A resin portion in such a terminal block is typically hard to adhere to a bus bar made of metal, and its size is likely to change due to mold shrinkage or the like. Thus, a gap is inevitably formed between the resin portion and the bus bar. Thus, a sealing portion is provided in the gap in order to prevent the intrusion of a liquid such as water or oil. The sealing portion is typically made of a rubber-based adhesive as described in Patent Document 1 (JP2009-252712A), etc.